


Honeymoon Hijinks

by Rkarena59



Category: Friz Fanfic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Franco and Elizabeth share some quality time together.
Relationships: Husband and wife - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Honeymoon Hijinks

Franco gazed at Elizabeth, seeing her eyes light up as she meandered around the room. They only had a couple of days but he was determined to make their short honeymoon something to remember. He had insisted on taking a nice weekend in New York City and she had agreed. After several art museums, he had suggested going to a small gallery he liked. Upon arriving, Elizabeth couldn't help commenting that the gallery was pretty upscale. Now, he walked to join her as she stopped to admire a particularly erotic sculpture. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him, and whispering in her ear, "Hmm, that's giving me ideas for later. How about you?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "You don't need a sculpture like that to get ideas. It is fascinating though. I wonder who the artist is." She started to pull away from him to go look at the placard, but Franco held her close.

"Whoever it is, it's obvious the artist has intimate knowledge of his subject."

"Obviously. I love the lines. Everything flows smoothly from the man to the woman. It's like they are one person."

"Hm, maybe they are just both so in sync with each other and that's why you don't see any separation. After all, it looks like they are very much into each other." He grinned down at her as she looked up at him shocked.

She slapped his shoulder, "Franco, really is that all you see. I think your mind sometimes doesn't have an off switch when it comes to sex."

"Hey, we are on a honeymoon. Where else would my mind be? Okay, I'll behave for now.but you have to admit the artist was obviously thinking just what I was when he made that sculpture."

"Possibly, do you think he used actual models?" Elizabeth wandered closer to get a good look at the almost lifesize piece..

"That might be a little perverted. I mean it looks like they are actually making love."

As she studied the piece she began noticing little details that only added to the flow of the piece. The position of the hands joined with the male's hand capturing the female's hand on the pillow while his other grabbed her ankle was amazing and so lifelike. It was also fascinating because although the female was fully formed the male appeared unfinished except where he was in contact with the female The very action of the piece was so familiar it gave her a funny feeling and even though the artist hadn't given exact features to the two people, she could feel the passion coming from them. Elizabeth felt her heart flutter. Maybe she was imagining things but the more she looked at the piece the more she envisioned Franco and her in bed. "It's not possible, is it?" She again moved to find the artist and this time Franco wasn't able to stop her. She stopped short as she saw the name. "My God. Franco!" She looked at him shocked

He smiled sheepishly, "I wanted to surprise you."

"I don't understand. When? How?"

"I missed you so much while I was here settling my suit. I needed something I could actually touch so I just started working and this is what flowed out. The gallery here wanted to show it for a while so I let them but they had instructions not to sell it until I gave them the go-ahead. According to the owner, there has already been some serious interest in it. I'm looking at getting at least six figures for it."

"Franco, it's amazing. They look almost alive, but it's the beauty of the lines that makes them that way. You can almost hear them breathing. But why isn't the male smooth like the female?"

"Because I'm still a work in progress and it felt right to make only portions of me smooth, the portions in touch with you.."

Elizabeth looked again at the sculpture. What Franco had done was unique and riveting and like his paintings, she realized that its roughness would allow the viewer to have questions and think of the reasons Franco had sculpted it that way. "Franco, you're brilliant but you're wrong about being a work in progress. I know that ever since the tumor was removed you've had to learn to be yourself all over again. Learning that does not make you a work in progress it only means your humanity is coming alive. You brought me alive by coming into my life. and your art brings others alive too."

Franco gently kissed her neck. 'Maybe, but you are my reason for being, Elizabeth After the tumor I still was only a half-man. I kept trying to see myself as a human and no longer a monster, but my darker thoughts still were with me. When you welcomed me into your life, it was like a light came on and finally banished all that darkness."

Elizabeth turned in his arms looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Franco, I love you. Without you, my life would never be the same again. I think it's safe to say we saved each other."

Franco kissed her. Then he realized they were attracting attention. "Hm, I really think we should consider calling it a day and head back to the hotel. I'm getting some more ideas for another sculpture. What do you say?" he grinned down at her.

Elizabeth giggled. After giving him a quick kiss she turned to look at Franco's piece. "So this is what you do when you're missing me. I definitely think it would be worth doing some more exploring." Franco started to pull her to the door but she stopped him. "What about this piece. Are you going to let them sell it? I mean it would definitely stir up the neighborhood if we brought it home, but I guess you're right, it should be sold. Do you have any plans for the money? Your paintings are still selling, and you already gave a large portion of your pop-up show to the hospital and Kiki. I mean, what are we going to do with all that extra money?"

Franco laughed out loud and picked her up off her feet and swung her around. "Only my practical Elizabeth would be worried about having too much money."

A short while later Elizabeth and Franco walk into their suite, Franco called room service to order dinner and then joined Elizabeth in the shower. Stepping in behind her, he took the shampoo from her and began massaging it into her hair.

Elizabeth sighed. She loved it when Franco joined her in the shower. His hands were magic. Whether he was shampooing her hair or caressing her, she always felt like she was the most precious person in his world. He turned her around so the water could rinse her hair, tilting up her face and capturing her lips at the same time. His hand slid down caressing her breast as her hands grabbed his shoulders, Elizabeth moaned as Franco moved his mouth down to taste those same breasts. His tongues swirled around one nipple then the next, sucking and tugging at them, making Elizabeth all the needier. She wrapped one leg around his hip and the next she knew, Franco was lifting her and turning her against the shower wall. Things were just getting good when suddenly the water turned cold shocking them both.

Gasping, Franco quickly carried her out of the shower and set her on the vanity. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Elizabeth indicated to a towel, unable to say anything since she was laughing so hard. Franco reached behind him to get her one and brought his laughter under control as he swath her in it. Smiling he said, "Well I guess we both forgot this is a hotel and not home. Obviously, their water heating system needs an upgrade."

Reaching up, Elizabeth pushed several strands off Franco's forehead. "Obviously." She smiled and ran her hand down his chest, her eyes dropping down noting that Franco was still aroused. cold water or not. A few strokes of her fingers and Franco was back in business. His eyes smoldered and he gathered her back up as she let the towel drop. He got them out of the bathroom, wasting no time getting them to the bed. Soon they were back to where they left off. A short time later they were lying next to each other and Franco turned over to face Elizabeth.

Tangling his fingers in her strands of hair, he took a moment to let them slide through enjoying the feeling, then he smiled. "Umm, I was wondering if you're feeling a little adventurous."

Elizabeth smiled back. "Well that depends, what did you have in mind?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Her smoky grey eyes widened. "You want to do what?"

"Come on. It will be fun." He ran his hand down her body and bent to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. sucking then nipping it. She arched her body wanting more and Franco tongued down her body until he found her auburn curls. His fingers slipped into her sex and found her wet with desire. Pumping in and out he soon had her writhing on the bed and before she could say anything else he pulled her to him and stood the both of them off the end of the bed.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her body against his in need, her teeth finding his neck nibbling. She moved onto his ear lobe while he fondled her body. He whispered something to her and she separated from him in surprise. "What did you say?"

He turned her around bringing himself up against her back, his cock rubbing against her bottom. "I'm going to lift you and I want you to wrap your legs around the back of mine." Even as he was talking to her he continued to caress her body and before she could say anything he lifted her and drove into her. Elizabeth gasped and immediately wrapped her legs around behind her capturing his legs as he had instructed. The sensation was so unique, a totally different set of muscles were in use and it wasn't long before they both reached a climax. Holding her close Franco dropped his head on her shoulder. "My God, that was fantastic. Are you okay?"

She was trembling her body weak from the sensations. Breathlessly she replied, "I don't think my legs will even hold me right now."

He lowered her slowly to the floor continuing to hold her close until she was steady. "So are you game to try a few more?"

She looked over her shoulder into his face. "I'm game if you are. After all, this is our honeymoon."

He lowered his head and invaded her mouth with his tongue as she turned toward him. They spent the next hours trying several other positions, some more daring than others. It was early in the morning before they fell asleep in each other's arms, replete and satisfied.

Elizabeth woke up before Franco and just studied her husband. He was always a surprise, coming up with things to keep their life exciting and new. She never felt more fulfilled than when she was with him. She even loved how he made doing the dishes fun. If someone had told her that she would be married to a reformed serial killer, she would have said they had lost their minds. Franco was so much more than his bad past. He had worked very hard to distance himself from it and had gone a long way to proving he was changed to so many people. Unfortunately, several people would always hate him and he was resigned to that. For her part, he had proven himself over and over again how much he loved her and her boys. She reached out and traced the heart tattoo with his where his name was spelled in reverse. It was such a Franco thing to do. He stirred as she touched him, his hazel eyes connecting with hers.

"Hi. You are so beautiful. My angel." He leaned in to kiss her. 

She returned his kiss passionately eager to taste him once again. Soon he rolled on top of her and levered himself up with one hand, the other finding her right hand and pressing it against the pillow Elizabeth moved her left leg up alongside his right hip and when he captured her mouth again she felt his right hand capture her left ankle. She couldn't help smiling to herself as she remembered the sculpture that had started everything the night before. She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled him deeper into her embrace determined to love every moment of their early morning lovemaking.


End file.
